The Right Kind of Wrong
by missyca23
Summary: Follow Scorpius and Rose through their last years at Hogwarts making the transition from hate to much more. Excerpt: "Stop" He said and held up a hand. He looked around quickly before gently taking her hand. "Come here." He said and stood up. She followed him behind a bookshelf. "What are you…?" But before she could finish her sentence, Malfoy's lips were on hers.


The Right Kind of Wrong

Follow Scorpius and Rose through their last years at Hogwarts making the transition from hate to much more.

Excerpt:

"Stop" He said and held up a hand. He looked around quickly before gently taking her hand. "Come here." He said and stood up.

She followed him behind a bookshelf. "What are you…?"

But before she could finish her sentence, Malfoy's lips were on hers.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – POTIONS CLASS

"Are you kidding me right now?" yelled Rose as her bag ripped apart and all of her books spilled out onto the floor. This was the first day of her 6th year and she was already running late. She did not want to start out the new year like this, especially being a prefect. This would send a negative message to her classmates if she was late on the first day.

She bent down to collect the books. Behind her, someone laughed. She glanced up to find Scorpius Malfoy looking down at her.

"Might be time to find a new bag, huh Weasley?" he said wearing the famous Malfoy smirk. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It appeared he had no intention of helping her.

"Might be time for you to go away Malfoy!" she said as she finished collecting all of the books. With one flick of her wand, she fixed the bag and dropped the books inside. She swung the bag onto her shoulder purposely hitting Malfoy's stomach in the process.

He let out a "oof" and clutched his stomach with both hands. She smiled sarcastically at him before marching down the corridor. She heard him mumble something under his breath as his footsteps went off in a different direction. She briefly wondered why since they were both going to Advanced Potions. She had heard him last year saying he planned on taking the class. Maybe he changed his mind? Or maybe his grades weren't good enough.

She walked into the classroom at the same time as Malfoy. At first glance, she only saw two seats available at the back of the classroom. Malfoy walked past her and took the seat on the left. She glanced around the room again, hoping she overlooked another empty seat.

"Ms. Weasley, please take a seat." Professor Slughorn said nodding at the seat next to Malfoy.

She let out a deep breath before walking over to the seat and putting her bag down.

"Yeah, take a seat Weasley." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Rose replied, placing her bag onto the floor beside the desk.

"Welcome everyone to Advanced Potions!" said Professor Slughorn happily. "This year, we will be working on N.E.W.T. level potions. These are much more complicated than most of you have made before. Because of this, I am assigning you partners for the term. Your partner will help you in your assignments as well as in class with these complex mixtures. To make it easy, your partner will be whomever you are seated next to. Take a couple minutes to get to know each other. It's going to be a fun year!" He finished with a clap of his hands.

Rose closed her eyes, mentally counting to 10. She did this when she felt an anxiety attack coming on. Why did she have to be late on the first day? Why did Malfoy have to take the seat next to her? She glanced at him.

"I think he meant it's going to be a long year." He mused with a frown.

At least Rose and Malfoy could agree on something: Their mutual distaste for one another.

*Flashback to First Year*

Rose Weasley sat in the compartment with her cousin, Albus Potter, and a few others. Albus was talking adamantly with another boy named Adam about Qudditch. Rose just sat doodling in her notebook. She loved to draw. Not too many people knew this about her. She liked to keep it to herself. It was like a secret hobby. She was working on a sketch of a particularly pretty daisy she saw outside of her window yesterday afternoon when she heard a knock on the compartment door.

There stood a pale boy with light blonde hair and a tanned boy with brown hair. She recognized the blonde as being the one that her dad pointed out earlier at the station. His name was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Can we sit here? All of the other compartments are taken." Malfoy asked.

Before anyone else could speak, Adam spoke up.

"We don't need any snakes in here. Go find somewhere else."

"Really? We just need a place to sit." Malfoy's friend responded.

"Look, I don't want to associate with the son of a death eater, so get lost."

When he didn't move right away, Adam picked up Malfoy's bag and tossed it outside of the compartment. One of his books landed at Rose's feet. For a second, it looked like Malfoy was about to punch him, but the one with brown hair grabbed the back of his robes and said, "Let's get out of here Scorpius."

He glanced around and retreated out of the compartment with his friend.

Rose picked up the book. Having a silent battle in her head, she ultimately decided that Adam was being unnecessarily mean to the boy. After all, he just wanted a seat. She stood and walked out of the compartment. She found both boys standing right outside. The brown-haired boy trying to calm down Malfoy.

Rose walked up to him and said "I think you dropped this." Handing him the book.

Malfoy grabbed the book from her and said "I don't need your help."

Rose looked taken aback. "I…I didn't mean…"

Malfoy pushed past her. "Don't. I don't need your help and I don't need your sympathy."

Without another word, both boys marched down the corridor to another compartment.

She returned to her own compartment in time to hear the last of Adam's story about Malfoy and his family. "Everyone in his family are death eaters. He probably is too. I mean, they helped Voldemort _kill_ people. I just don't trust him. He thinks he can just do whatever he wants since his family is so rich. Well, that doesn't stop them from being murderers. That other one too, his last name is Nott. His parents are friends with the Malfoys. I can't believe your family never told you any of this with your dad being Harry Potter and all." He said with a matter of fact tone.

Sure they had been told many things about the war and their parents' accomplishments, but they seemed to steer clear of details like these. Rose wondered if it was to protect them from knowing too much or if they just found these details to not be as important. After all, the war was over.

"Wow" replied Albus. Then turning to Rose he stated, "Maybe we should stay clear of him Rosie. At least until we know what he's really like."

Rose didn't know if what Adam said about Malfoy was true, but she didn't want to get close enough to him to find out.


End file.
